


Heats and Ruts

by Snakie45



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, Jack!alpha, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Rhys!omega, Some Fluff, Violence, ruts, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakie45/pseuds/Snakie45
Summary: After reading some headcanons about alphas ruts I thought I would make a story about Jack!alpha going inside a rut before Rhys!omega heat started. Just a small excuse to write a little smut and fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real quick and this never got beta. May contain errors.

It was the time again. Rhys was going to start his heat soon in a couple of days. It's normally no big deal. After being together for a long time, Jack will usually do all the work in his heat state of his. The alpha will make sure Rhys is well taken care of. He will go out and buy all the materials Rhys needs during the heat. It can be Rhys favorite foods, bottle of waters or some gummy vitamins. Whatever it takes to keep Rhys healthy. Unfortunately this time Rhys did not have the luxury of Jack of taking care of him now.

This time Jack entered inside a rut. A few days before Rhys heat no less. It just proves how the alpha is desperate to impregnate his omega. Of course Jack's ruts are not as bad as Rhys heats. Jack still has part of his mind during his ruts unlike Rhys with his heats. He had a little control from jumping his omega. Rhys just has to make sure he stays well behaved or else Jack may jump him. The omega knew the two couldn't have any fun yet before his heat began. It was important for both of them to carry the correct materials for the upcoming heat. The omega did not want to overheat or starve himself because his alpha was a little busy being inside a rut.

No. This time Rhys had to make sure this was all taken care of. It was for the sake of their safety. 

Before entering a heat, Rhys would make a nest so he can stay comfortable. It's normally no big deal for the omega to but now it became harder when a naked alpha kept rubbing against him. Jack whined against him while Rhys ignored him and continued to build his nest.

“Jack? You just have to wait. I am a little busy right now...” Rhys was not going to fall so easily to Jack.

Jack groaned as he tried to hump against Rhys but the omega moved so he began humping air. “Aw pumpkin...this is torture! Come on! I'm going to insane here! Anything! Just give me anything.”

Rhys sighed rolling his eyes. “Trust me Jack. A heat feels worse than that. You just have to wait until I start my heat. First I have to make sure everything will be ready for this week.”

Jack let a whine again as his body dropped to the floor. After pulling a thicker blanket towards the nest, Rhys felt like his nest was finally done.

“There! That should do it! What do you think about it Jack?” Rhys asked his alpha who was still on the floor defeated.

Jack got up from his position and crawled his way to the nest to curl around it. He enjoyed how the nest had the scent of his omega but it didn't help at all. Jack still felt horny and continued to hump close to the nest. 

Rhys sighed again as he watched Jack hump the sheets of his nest.

“Okay Jack. I'll give you a quickie. Whatever it takes to calm you down because uhh...I'm not planning to leave to the store alone.”

Jack let out a huge smile as he got up to tackled Rhys down to the floor and gave him multiple kisses. Rhys had to struggle against the alpha to calm him down.

“Jack? Jack? Jack! Stop it! I said a quickie! So calm down or else I'll give you nothing at all!”  
The threat did stop Jack from attacking Rhys with humps and kisses. This allowed Rhys to roll them over so he was on top of the naked man. Right away Rhys noticed how Jack's eyes were now lit up. He was excited to see whatever Rhys was about to give him.

“See? That wasn't so bad right? Nice alphas always get rewarded...”

Using his flesh hand, Rhys reached down so he can grabbed Jack's cock. Already Jack moaned by the warm touch. The omega was able to see how the tip was already red and swollen with pre-cum dripping from the tip. Jack was not going to last long in this state.

“Whoa. You have been patience haven't you?”

Jack only nodded to the question.

“Don't worry big boy. I got you.” And with that Rhys started stroke his hand up and down which made Jack moaned in delight. He used the pre-cum as a last minute lucubrate and he moved his hand faster. Jack wanted to pounced down on his Rhys and take him already but the omega was making sure he stayed down. The omega used his other arm and weight to keep the alpha down. It was a hard task but Rhys managed to do it because Jack was already knotting and cumming inside his hand minutes later.

He laughed while wiping his hand on Jack.

“There. Feel better? Now you are going to take a shower so we can leave to the store.”

Jack panted on the floor. He did feel slightly better but he didn't want to move. He still had a knot on and felt that orgasm glow.

“What? Now? Can't we just wait? Rhysie....my dick is hanging out with a knot.” He groaned in annoyance. 

Rhys raised a eyebrow crossing his arms, knowing he couldn't allow the alpha to relax just yet. “So? You don't mind me going to the store alone then? When I'm obviously smelling sweet with a upcoming heat? I'm sure the other alphas outside won't do anything to me...” 

“Wait...”

Rhys cut him off, “Oh I know. It's too dangerous isn't it? Let me take someone else instead. I know! I could call Timothy! Or even Vaughn! They could help me at the store! I'm sure they wouldn't mind!”

Jack let out a growl, pushing Rhys off of him.

“Fine! I'm going! I'm going! There is no way those two are going near you now! Especially muscles!”

Rhys giggled as he watched Jack stood up from the floor and leave the room with his knot still out.

“Love you!” He yelled out.

“Yeah yeah!” Jack yelled back from the restroom. 

~~~~

Rhys was finally glad that Jack had cooled off a little after taking a shower. It allowed the alpha to start wearing his clothes again. Unfortunately the cooling off did not lasted as Rhys wished. Jack been trying to grope the omega the entire time during their car ride. Rhys had to resort to growling at the alpha if tried anything funny as drove the car and to his surprise, Jack listened. Well only for a minutes until Jack continued his groping again.

The two managed to survive the car ride somehow. Rhys was now inside the store in one of their aisles browsing their selection. Jack made sure to always keep Rhys inside his sights while they were out in public. He would lean his head on Rhys shoulder and occasional humped against the omega. It only made walking much harder for Rhys. He didn't want to stay at this store any longer than he needed to but Jack was only making it more difficult. He just needed to distract Jack so this shopping can finish faster.

“Hey? Jack?” Rhys asked with a whine.

“Hm?” Jack responded, looking a little dazed from smelling against Rhys neck for a long time.

“Can you walk across the store and get those gummy vitamins we like so much? I would do it but um...with this heat coming real soon....I don't think I can do it. I'm just getting so hot....I just want to go home with you...” 

Rhys was obviously lying. He was trying to sound like some weak defenseless omega who needed their alphas help. Anything to make Jack leave him for a few minutes.

“Why didn't you say so pumpkin? I'll get them right away.”

Rhys grinned to himself as he watched Jack run off to the other side of the store. His planned worked. Now he can finish his shopping much faster.

That was the original plan but it all came crashing down when a stranger alpha approached the upcoming heat omega.

“So? What's a cute little omega smelling sweet like you doing out here?”

Rhys groaned in annoyance. This is not what he needed right now. All he wanted to do was get what he needed and go home. Wasn't that so hard to ask? It looked like the universe was against him because no mater how long he tried to ignore the stupid knot-headed alpha, he wouldn't leave him alone. 

“Come on baby. You and me. Let's leave this dump.”

Seconds later, Rhys saw blood. Jack came running down the aisle and beat the other alpha to a bloody pulp. There was no way a rutted Jack would allow another alpha near his omega. The random alpha would have never suspected Rhys had a alpha close by or his alpha was Handsome Jack. He paid for his life for approaching Rhys and Rhys couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was head home and thanks goodness Jack was Jack. Nobody questioned why there was dead body inside the store and the cashiers were extremely kind to them (or scared to death) when they went to pay for their items.

~~~~

Today was a successful day in Rhys opinion. He got all the stuff he needed for his upcoming heat with his alpha close by near him. The omega rested inside his nest with the naked alpha at his side. Rhys enjoyed the kisses and cuddles Jack gave him in the nest but Jack was still a little disappointed. Rhys was not in a horny mess like him and Jack still needed to wait but right now he couldn't care less. His little omega was not planning to leave his nest until his heat started. He'll enjoy this time of cuddling until the heat started. Rhys didn't mind this at all. Jack was caring and didn't mind to wait along with him. Eventually the both of them will have the time of their lives when they share their rut and heat together. All that mater now was that they were together.


End file.
